Are you a moon angel, eh?
by sithlorde1988
Summary: Set after the finale of TDROTI (Cameron wins), the boat is away and our contestants are headed to safety, yet one contestant feels like they have unfinished business on the island. What business, and what/who is involved? And what happens when feelings get involved? Rated M for language, death, references to child abuse/endangerment, and more! Pairings and better summary inside!
1. An Unsettling Feeling

_**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of a new story I'm thinking of working on. I don't have a title for it as yet, though I was thinking of something along the lines of "Are you a Moon Angel, eh?", but I'm open to possible title suggestions. Anywho, onto the summary. This story takes place after the end of Brains VS Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown (in the ending where Cameron wins though, not Lightning). As Camp Wawankwa vanishes from sight, Dawn is meditating when suddenly she's seized by this strong feeling of unfulfillment like something was left undone for her. What if she finds out that said something involves a certain feral homeschooler who was trapped on the island by the quarantine and unable to escape or get help to recover from his feral state, and she decides to try and help him, only to realize she has no idea how to do so. What happens if, while she's doing so, she suddenly develops an unusual connection with the feral homeschooler and even subconsciously develops a crush? This story is meant to answer those things. As to the pairings, those will be simple. **_

_**Main: Dawn/Ezekiel, onesided Duncan/Dawn (on Duncan's side), Duncan/Ann Maria**_

_**Side: Mike/Zoey, Jo/Brick, Sam/Dakota, Courtney/Scott, Staci/Owen, Noah/Izzy, Cody/Gwen**_

_**That said, as a warning, expect frequent use of swear words, periodic F-bombs, some character deaths, and later on mentions of torture and child abuse/endangerment. As such, I'm rating this fic M for these reasons and for the possible lemons that could occur late in the story. That all said, before I start the chapter, here to do the disclaimer, we have Mike! Hit it Mike!**_

_**Mike:OK! The author, sithlorde1988, does not own the Total Drama series or any of the related characters, but rather he only WISHES he did, but he accepts reality.**_

_**SL88: I think they get the point already, Mike. Thanks!**_

_**On with the chapter then!**_

**Chapter 1-That unsettling feeling**

"Wow, I'm bored, already. I wish I had one of my video games to pass the time," Sam grumbled for what was probably the hundreth time since the thirteen campers had boarded the boat to get off of Camp Wawankwa, after Cameron had defied all odds (and surprised a very skeptical Jo) to overtake Lightning in the final gladiator showdown challenge to win Total Drama Revenge Of The Island and its million-dollar prize.

Cameron, after realizing he didn't need to go back to his bubble anymore since he survived the fourth season without any crippling injuries then turned around and surprised everyone by deciding to share the prize with everyone **(with the possible exceptions of Lightning and Scott, both of whom rubbed him the wrong way during the fourth season)**. Dakota, who had by now gotten tired of her boyfriends' grumbling, turned to him in annoyance.

"Sam need to shut up now! Sam whining drive Dakota crazy," Dakota groused. Everyone else **(even Scott)** gave off noises/sounds of agreement. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, sorry if I'm going through heavy tech-withdrawal here," Sam retorted in irritation.

"Well, keep your mouth shut about it before I pound you, you wimp," Jo snapped as she made to punch Sam in the face, only to get knocked off balance by the rocking of the boat. Brick ended up catching her before she fell.

"Whoa, easy does it, ma'am! No need to fall off the boat," Brick said to Jo, who then narrowed her eyes at Brick, but said nothing. After awhile, the boat finally reached its destination and the contestants were enabled to disembark.

"Alright, listen up maggots! Because Chris fucked up AGAIN and caused all of us to become wanted by the RCMP for being accomplices in creating a nuclear disaster, we have to lay low and try not to get caught, so for now we'll have to get hotel rooms to stay in since I don't think it's safe for any of you to go home to your families. So, I've taken the liberty of splitting you up into pairs, and the person you get put with will be your roommate for the duration of your stay here.

However, one of you will get lucky and get a room to yourself. So here's the rooming arrangements: Firstly, Bubbles will bunk with Ginger, Rage-a-holic will bunk with Commando Red, MindCase will bunk with Pouffehead, Mime will bunk with Big Green, Game Junkie will bunk with Blabbermouth, Cadet will bunk with ThunderBoy, and AuraGirl will bunk alone ***1***. Understood?" Chef asked. Naturally several groans could be heard.

**Confessional Room**

Chef-Even though this isn't a Total Drama season, I was still asked to have a confessional available for the contestants to vent in, so there you go.

Zoey-Seriously? They want Mike and Ann Maria to room together? Are they asking for Ann Maria to come between us? Ugh!

Cameron-Well, I guess I could've had worse than Scott, like say Lightning. So I'm okay with being Scott's roommate for the time being.

Jo-Well, I was hoping to be the one bunking alone, but no matter, I can tolerate Red for awhile, since she seemed kinda alright last season, especially after she went commando. Now THOSE skills are ones I wouldn't mind seeing more of!

Dawn-I got the solo room? Wow, umm I'm surprised. But this works well for meditating, and this way I don't scare anyone else with my aura reading talents. Though I will admit it will be lonely.

Mike-Oh come on? Seriously? Ann Maria is my roommate? And here I thought our torment was over when we escaped Chris! Ugh! Good thing I got control of my MPD or I'd be worried about keeping my shirt on around Ann Maria. ***2***

B- "Well this is gonna be a long stay," B said, then saw everyone looking at him.

"What?" B asked. When no one said anything he continued.

"Sheesh, you'd think you'd never heard a guy talk before," B remarked off-handedly.

Staci-Well, I was hoping for a cool roommate, I can handle Brick since he's in the military, like my great great great great great grandfather was! So I think he and I will get along!

**End confessional room**

After the rooming assignments were decided **(despite protests from some)**, Chef led the contestants into the hotel.

"Yo, Chef, I didn't know you were coming here too. Is season 4 over already?" A voice called from on Chef's left. Chef turned his head and his eyes went wide at who he saw.

"You! Delinquent! What are you doing here?" Chef asked the speaker, who was revealed to be Duncan.

"Don't you think it's obvious? This is the hotel us veterans are all staying in…well most of us are. We haven't seen Mildred since the end of World Tour, Farticus went missing around the beginning of last season, and we haven't seen Freakiel since around halfway into season 4, but otherwise all the veterans are here," Duncan replied, with an eye roll. Just then, someone walked up behind Duncan.

"Yo, Duncan, dude, what's the holdup? I thought you were going to find out what was taking room service so long with our-Oh! When did Chef and the newbies get here?" The person behind Duncan, revealed to be Geoff, said.

"Apparently, just now, Geoff. Why don't you get the others so they can see this too. And I was gonna do that before I bumped into Chefy-boy here," Duncan replied.

"Good idea, dude. You think he's seen Freakiel, Mildred or Owen?" Geoff asked Duncan.

"I was just telling him that they were missing," Duncan stated.

"Oh, okay then. I'll go get the others," Geoff said as he turned around and ran to get the others.

"Leave it to Chris to not tell me you maggots were here," Chef grumbled. Mike, however, suddenly perked up as he recalled something.

"When you say Farticus, were you talking about Owen?" Mike asked Duncan.

"Yeah, I was. Why do you ask?" Duncan replied.

"Because Chris shot Owen off into the distance after sticking a bomb to his face and detonating it," Mike answered, causing Duncan to pale, and then shutter.

"So, it sounds like Farticus is a lost cause then, since no one would survive having a bomb detonated on their face," Duncan said, causing Zoey and Dawn to gasp in horror, and Chef, Mike and Brick to gape at the punk's unexpected brilliant observation.

"Oh, no, poor Owen! I'm surprised the RCMP didn't try to get Chris for murder when they arrested him," Zoey said.

"Don't worry, Zoey. At least Owen's in a better place, and not suffering," Dawn said to Zoey as she patted her best friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"True, but if he did that to Owen, I shudder to wonder what he'll do to that feral mole-kid looking thing that we left on the island," Sam commented, causing Duncan to whip his head around to look at the gamer.

"Did you just say feral mole-kid?" Duncan asked.

"Umm, yeah, Chris got some new pet mole-kid-creature that he hid in a mine for a challenge last season. That thing nearly made Ann Maria its girl. Luckily, Cameron had Lightning's helmet to throw at him," Sam remarked, causing Cameron to beam at his friend's praise.

"Did the mole-kid have on a hooded sweater and jeans, and a small amount of wild unkempt hair?" Duncan asked with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Now that you mention it, that creeper was wearing the ugliest hoodie and jeans I'd EVER seen, yeah. Why?" Ann Maria replied.

"Shit! No wonder we couldn't find that freak! That 'mole-kid', as you call him, is actually a Total Drama veteran by the name of Ezekiel, though everyone calls him Freakiel because of his Gollum-like appearance. But this is NOT good. He's not in good shape, being very mentally unstable, and more than half-feral, the toxicity on that island could kill him," Duncan said. Dawn then blinked in shock at the punk's words, and quietly snuck off to use the confessional.

**Confessional Room**

Dawn-"Oh, no, that poor boy. I knew there was something not right about the fact I sensed his aura, but I had no idea he was the boy who had gone feral in World Tour, or I would've paid more attention to his aura," Dawn said, as she then shuddered.

"Strange, why do I have a feeling like there's something I forgot to do on the island? That's odd, I don't think I had any unfinished business on there. I mean, I saved the animals, stopped Chris' perverse schemes, and watched Cameron win the day and the season, so what could I be forgetting?" Dawn asked herself as she continued to feel like she was forgetting something.

Chef- "Crap! If what Duncan said about prairie boy was true, then he ain't the only one in danger, since Chris is quarantined on that island, and after what Chris put prairie boy through in season 3, I'm prepared to bet my paycheck that he wouldn't hesitate to take revenge on Chris, and if he's insane while doing so, what's stopping him from killing Chris?" Chef asked himself as he scowled, then mentally slapped himself for worrying about Chris.

Duncan-Dude, I can't believe McLean killed Owen, and got quarantined! That sucks for Farticus, since I wouldn't have wished that on anyone, especially not him! Well maybe La Cucharacha or Heather, but not Owen!

**End confessional room **

Before Duncan could continue, he was interrupted by the sound of 21 other voices gasping as they entered the room in time to hear the punk's pronouncement of the possible fates of Owen and Ezekiel. He turned to face the other vets, who were led by Geoff.

"Wow, who knew the punk was capable of intelligence after all. Color me impressed," Noah remarked sarcastically, earning a glare from Duncan.

"Noah, I thought you promised me you'd lay off on the cynicism and sarcasm," frowned a disapproving Izzy, who had her hands on her hips.

"Yes, dear. But this was a special occasion," Noah replied to his formerly-crazy girlfriend.

"I take it you lot are the newbies from last season, am I right?" Noah then said a second later after he'd turned to face the season 4 contestants.

"You would be correct, we were in Revenge Of The Island," Cameron replied. Sam, however, had walked over to Harold.

"Dude, is that the new 3DS XL?" Sam asked Harold upon noticing the console he was playing.

"Yup, it sure is. Didn't think you'd know that though," Harold replied.

"Are you kidding? I practically live video games," Sam said enthusiastically.

"Really? So you've played the almighty epicness that is the Zelda series then?" Harold asked Sam.

"But of course! Link is epic," Sam replied happily, and the two nerds started to talk game-speak. Meanwhile, the other season 4 players slowly approached the veterans.

"So you're the one they called Jo, huh? You don't seem that tough to me," Eva said after seeing Jo.

"Hey, watch it! I'm just as tough as you are," Jo retorted. Brick just buried his face in his hand, as he sighed and shook his head, knowing this argument was going to take awhile.

"Ugh, come on you stupid thing, work! Why won't you work?" Courtney snapped at her PDA as she was trying for the umpteenth time to get the device to work, with no result to speak of.

"Is that the newest model of PDA?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"Um, no it's last year's model. Why?" Courtney replied.

"Oh, well did you try using the reset button on the back to fix it if it's broken?" Zoey asked. Courtney was about to snap that there was no reset button when she saw a hole in the back of the PDA and she saw the word RESET over the hole, causing her to facepalm at how she could have missed such an easy thing as a reset button on her PDA. She then turned to Zoey.

"Um, no I didn't. Thanks for the tip," Courtney said to Zoey.

"No problem, glad I could help," Zoey said. While Zoey was helping Courtney with her PDA, the others were getting friendly.

"Dude, I'm telling you! His hair turned white and he became a LIGHTNINGrod," Mike said to Cody as he was retelling the story of how the final challenge went down.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by that given that it's McLean we're talking about. Still, that bothers me, more than the fact he buried poor Gwen AGAIN with Sam," Cody said, frowning, as he recalled the challenge where Gwen and Sam had both been buried for the teams to dig up.

"That's odd, didn't you say there were 13 newbies last season?" Duncan asked suddenly.

"That's right, there's 13 of us. Why do you ask?" Brick answered.

"Because I'm counting, and there's only 12 of you here," Duncan said, causing the newbies to look. When they did, they realized the punk was in fact correct, and Dawn was nowhere to be found.

"I think I saw Dawn heading for the confessional awhile ago," remarked B, causing 32 pairs of shocked eyes to turn to face him.

"What? Something I said?" B asked when he saw everyone looking at him uncomfortably.

"No, we're just shocked you spoke, since let's face it, you didn't say a word last season," Staci pointed out.

"To be fair, that's because I was hurled as I was going to say that Scott was a dirty rotten weasel, and Chris wasn't waiting for me to speak," B said, frowning at the reminder of his brutal elimination.

"Well, to be honest, I'd say Scott already got what he deserved, and then some, judging from the fact he's in an iron body suit and not able to speak," Trent pointed out.

"Fair point there. But the fact remains, no one much likes him," Cameron said.

"Some of us don't like you either, you sha-robber," Lightning shot back at Cameron, who frowned.

"Shut up, jockstrap. No one wants to hear you whine about how you lost anymore," Jo snapped at Lightning.

"Sha-fuck off, bro! The Lightning does not take advice from boys who were eliminated by scrawny sha-cheaters," Lightning said.

"That was uncalled for, soldier! Now apologize to her," Brick said as he stepped inbetween Lightning and Jo. During all the fighting, no one saw Duncan slip quietly out of the room.

After he walked through the hotel a bit, he found the missing newbie, Dawn, lost and huddled in a corner, and his initial remark about not being a dumb blonde died on his lips when he saw she was crying for some reason, so he instinctively went forward to comfort her.

"Hey, you okay, Blondie?" Duncan asked the crying Dawn, who didn't acknowledge him as she turned and cried into his shoulder. When she finally stopped crying, she looked up and realized who she had cried on.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here. Please don't hate me for crying on you," Dawn said to Duncan.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Blondie. Believe it or not, I don't like seeing a girl cry if I can help it," Duncan replied.

"Hey, I'm not a blondie. My name is Dawn," Dawn snapped at Duncan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Dawn," Duncan said, holding his hands up.

"Oh, well that's ok then! May I ask why you came looking for me?" Dawn asked Duncan.

"Umm, because I thought it was odd there'd be a newbie missing, especially after I mentioned Freakiel," Duncan said half-jokingly.

Dawn glared at the punk, but said nothing otherwise.

"You realize that poor boy could be in trouble, and we're not trying to do anything about it?" Dawn said to Duncan with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dawn, take it easy. Freak, er I mean Ezekiel can take care of himself. Now relax," Duncan said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

Dawn looked at Duncan, confused by his intent. Duncan saw her looking at him, and removed his hand.

"Honestly, I wouldn't leave anyone on that island, not even that horrible Chris. Surely there must be SOME way to go back and help them," Dawn said to Duncan, who, despite his earlier plans to mock and belittle the girl in front of him, seemed to be unable to refuse her anything.

"There might be ONE way we can do something about it, but it's VERY risky and involves us going BACK to the island to try and free Homeschool and Chris, and potentially getting arrested if we get caught?" Duncan said to Dawn.

"I don't care, I can't just sit idly by and do nothing. Besides, I've got this feeling in my gut I have to go back to the island for something anyways, not sure what but for something," Dawn said with a determined look in her eyes.

"OK, fine, I'll help you, but so help me if you get me arrested, I don't know you, got it Princess?" Duncan said to Dawn, who tilted her head to the side in confusion at the nickname.

"Got it. So what's the plan?" Dawn said.

**Confessional Room**

Chef-Is it me, or has that punk been gone WAY too long? And while we're talking about people who are gone, where DID AuraGirl go? Weird.

Dawn- "Wow, I can't believe Duncan's helping me get back to the island!" Dawn said in excitement, then frowned.

"Still, I have to wonder why he called me Princess." Dawn then stroked her chin in thought.

"Oh well it doesn't matter, since I still have that unsettling feeling like I have something I need to do on the island," Dawn said, frowning.

Duncan- "OK, what just happened back there? I was going to taunt Dawn about being such a careless airhead, but when I saw her, I somehow didn't feel like it anymore. And now I'm offering to help her sneak into Camp Wawankwa to save that arrogant fucktard of a host Chris and that feral bastard Ezekiel? Why can't I say no to her? And better yet, why did I just call her Princess? I thought I only called Courtney that?" Duncan asked himself, not realizing that his face had gone slightly red while he was talking.

**End confessional room**

"So, let me get this straight. You want to sneak down to the harbor, STEAL a boat, and take it to Camp Wawankwa, then sneak onto the island, and try to find Chris and Ezekiel, all WITHOUT getting caught?" Dawn asked Duncan in surprise.

"Umm, yeah, that sounds about right. But you forgot the parts where we have to not wake anyone up, and not get caught," Duncan confirmed.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but okay, if it'll help save those two poor souls, then I'll do it," Dawn said.

"Good, since I wouldn't want you to not be able to do a simple thing like hitch a ride to an island," Duncan mockingly replied.

"Sorry, Duncan. I don't mean to be so negative, but this nagging feeling is bugging me, and thus it's making me more irritable, so I apologize for being rude to you," Dawn said.

"Eh, I guess don't worry about it, this time. But don't think I'm always going to be so forgiving, Dawn." Duncan replied.

"Okay then. Shall we get back to the others?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, why not, maybe by now they've gotten over the shock of that big silent guy actually saying something," Duncan remarked off-handedly. Dawn blinked in surprise at what the punk said.

"Wait, big silent guy? You mean B?" Dawn asked.

"Yup, that's him," Duncan said.

"He talked? What did he say?" Dawn asked.

"He told everyone he'd seen you heading for the confessionals awhile ago, then after we looked at him funny, asked why we were staring, then that overweight brunette pointed out that he hadn't so much as spoken a word all through season 4," Duncan answered.

"That's true, he didn't, though he did seem like he was going to say something right before Chris hurled him," Dawn said.

"Now that you say that, I remember he also mentioned that he was going to call some Scott guy out as being a dirty rotten weasel before McLean launched him, but I didn't understand what he was talking about really," Duncan said, causing Dawn's eyes to widen.

"You're sure he said Scott?" Dawn asked.

"Positive," Duncan replied.

"Well, then this changes things, and it seems Scott was lying all along, as I suspected, that soulless sociopathic scoundrel! I can't believe he cheated to get poor B out," Dawn said.

"What do you mean, cheated?" Duncan asked.

"He was throwing all our team's challenges so he could pick us off one-by-one, starting with Staci and Dakota. See, Scott was on the same team as me and B, the Toxic Rats, last season, but after we lost a challenge involving snow forts, which oddly enough Scott blamed on B, B got voted off, but now I suspect he sabotaged B so he could get him off. I think he did the same to me two challenges later, when everyone was convinced I was stealing their possessions. It would explain a lot," Dawn explained, looking somewhat bitter and morose towards the end of her explanation.

"What do you mean everyone thought you were taking their stuff?" Duncan asked.

"During the fifth challenge, where we had to fire seagulls at a buoy, Scott shot Sam in the back with our last seagull, then we lost the challenge. After that, I made a confessional about how I would expose him for the traitor he was. Then, oddly enough, Scott ended up with my garbage bag, which he opened, and out fell Jo's whistle, Lightning's protein powder, Sam's game console, Scott's lucky shark tooth, and Ann Maria's hairbrush. Thinking about it, he must have somehow overheard my confessional and planted the items in my bag to get rid of me so I wouldn't be able to expose him for the traitorous rat he was. Too bad I ended up launched while stuck in my own garbage bag," Dawn answered."Um, Dawn, by chance did you check around for holes in the confessional, or look around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers?" Duncan asked.

"Um, now that you mention it, no I didn't. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, I think Scott hid and was able to hear every word of your confessional, and be able to pin you for his crime, though it sounds like he was planning on framing someone else," Duncan replied.

"Anyhow, we should head back before the others get worried and send a search party for us," Dawn said.

"Agreed," Duncan replied as the two went back to the others.

**(back with the rest of the group)**

"No offense, Mike, but how could a scrawny runt like you possibly have beaten up someone like Scott?" Geoff asked Mike skeptically, as Mike was telling about the third challenge of the season.

"Because, Geoff, he has Multiple-Personality Disorder, and one of his personalities, Vito, is very muscular," Ann Maria answered Geoff, almost drooling at the mention of Vito, to Zoey's disgust.

"Umm, yeah, what Ann Maria said. Anyways, as I was saying, the Rats had the challenge won, until suddenly B's magnifying glass got redirected to his team's fort instead of our team's fort, causing their fort to melt, showing me holding up their flag. So, needless to say we won that challenge, and the Rats ended up voting off B, presumably because it was his malfunctioning invention that lost them the challenge," Mike said.

"Or was it, Mike?" A voice interjected, causing everyone to turn to face the owner of the voice. It was Dawn, who had just come into the room, followed by Duncan.

"What do you mean by that, Dawn?" Mike asked.

"I mean I think Scott set B up! I recall him throwing a snowball at the end of the challenge, but I'd thought he was trying to knock you out at the time, Mike, but now I see he must have thrown it to try and mess up B's plan, and thus cause him to get voted off. I thought it seemed odd for B to hate nature," Dawn said, as B beamed at her.

"Now that you say that, a whole lot makes so much more sense now. Like how you guys seemed so happy to win a challenge, which oddly enough was the one challenge Scott had been taken out of. So it's obvious he was sabotaging your team in some way," Mike stated.

"Even if that were true, the guy's gotten his karma already. I mean, look at that metal suit he has to wear," Noah interjected, pointing to Scott, who, other than his head, was completely encased in a giant grey metal mound with wheels and two buttons on the top, one red and one green. Just then Scott made his red button beep.

"I'm pretty sure that means no," Noah said.

"How do you figure that?" Sam replied.

"Simple, if we assume green=good and red=bad, then obviously green means yes or go, and red means no or stop, so it's really quite simple," Noah explained.

"That actually makes quite a bit of sense, Noah," Cameron agreed.

"Anyhow, over the next challenges, the Rats kept losing, causing them to vote off Sam and Brick before they finally won a challenge, though not before Ann Maria here quit over a FAKE diamond she'd been given in the mine by some giant mole kid. After that, we Maggots finally started losing members, starting with Dakota, who had returned the previous episode. Then I myself got voted off by Scott AFTER I finally told Zoey of my MPD, then I believe Jo went next, then Scott himself, then Zoey, then at the end it was down to Cameron and Lightning.

I think it's pretty obvious who people wanted to win, even if Chris DID make us root for Lightning, as he made the two build armor, then engage in a gladiator battle to the finish, where the first to pin their opponent would win Total Drama Revenge Of The Island.

So, Cameron ended up finding a laptop, and while somehow using a Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom, which was what Chris gave losers in season 4, to power it, which I still don't know how he did it, Cameron used the laptop to create a suit of high-tech armor. Lightning merely strapped on an armored vest, modified a doll leg into a flail, and turned a pan into a helmet, knocking himself out in the process.

After that, the two did battle, though Chris made it interesting by adding mutant creatures to it, one by one, starting with a giant Venus flytrap, then adding a killer crocodile. Then after one of Cameron's deflected energy blasts was hit towards Chris, breaking his remote in the process, all the mutants were brought out into the arena, including the mole-kid from the mine, who immediately knocked out a mutated squirrel to save Ann Maria.

But before he could try to kiss her again, Cameron threw a frying pan at his head and knocked him out, then blasted the flytrap and saved Staci and saved B over there from a mutant tree, which had Dawn crying and worried about her tea leaves not predicting the events of the challenge, then after that Lightning charged him and started pounding on his armor, and after that, Cameron did something to his armor to cause it to emit a big white burst, that when the light cleared caused several of the waste barrels to stick to Lightning's armor, trapping his arm in midswing so the flail was standing straight up, just in time for Lightning to be struck by lightning, detonating the barrels, and causing him to end up with white hair, then he collapsed to the ground.

However, it took all of Cameron's strength to get his armor to fall on top of Lightning, thus pinning him and crowing Cameron as the season 4 winner. Lightning, of course, started crying like a sha-baby, and whining about how the challenge was rigged and how he couldn't lose to a 'sha-wimp', and that he didn't know how to lose, before he broke down crying, apologizing to his pops. And, that covers all of Season 4," Mike said as he finished summarizing the events of the fourth season for the veterans, who were stunned.

"OK, I'm sorry, but really? Ann Maria was stupid enough to accept a gift from Ezekiel? That guy is SO clueless, he probably mistook a fake diamond for a real one," Izzy said, as she started laughing.

"I thought the stupid part was her quitting?" Noah interjected in curiosity.

"Ah touche, my sexy nerd, touche," Izzy replied, as she kissed Noah. Gwen frowned in disgust.

"Okay, seriously, I know you and Noah love each other, but do you have to prove that in front of the rest of us?" Gwen quipped.

"Don't complain, Gwen! I could be doing the dirty right now with Noah," Izzy retorted, causing everyone there to glare at the redhead for her crude humor.

"Anyhow, I notice you guys were about to get rooms? Why not bunk with us?" Cody asked the newbies, who shrugged and agreed, after a nod from Chef said they could.

"OK, so here's how the new bunking arrangements will work. You will all be broken into 17 sets of two, and the person you get put with will be your roommate until we can go back to our lives," Chef said before he read off the list.

"OK the list goes as follows:

Room 1: Alejandro and Lightning

Room 2: Katie and Sadie

Room 3: Noah and Cameron

Room 4: B and DJ

Room 5: Eva and Jo

Room 6: Courtney and Scott

Room 7: Mike and Cody

Room 8: Sam and Harold

Room 9: Zoey and Izzy

Room 10: Staci and Beth

Room 11: Brick and Tyler

Room 12: Dakota and Lindsay

Room 13: Trent and Geoff

Room 14: Leshawna and Ann Maria

Room 15: Sierra and Justin

Room 16: Gwen and Bridgette

Room 17: Duncan and Dawn. If you don't like your roommate, well too fucking bad, you'll have to live with it, since we had to make sure we could fit everyone in! So deal," Chef said to mixed reactions.

**Confessional Room**

Dawn-"Wow, what are the odds that I'd be Duncan's roommate? That certainly make part of our plan easier. But still, I don't know if I like the idea of having a roommate. It sounds chaotic," Dawn said as she crossed her arms with a frown.

Zoey- "At least the rooming arrangements are better this time. I can handle Mike with Cody, but I don't think it would have gone well if he roomed with Ann Maria. Oh, and yay I got a fellow redhead for a roommate," Zoey said, breathing a sigh of relief at who Mike's new roommate was.

Staci- "Hmm, my roommate seems nice enough, but I hope she can handle my chattering, since I do it a lot," Staci said with a sad frown as she sighed.

Sam- "Awesome, I got a fellow gamer as my roomie! Score!" Sam said, pumping his fists in happiness.

Brick- "Well, I don't mind Cadet Tyler as my roommate, since I think despite his clumsiness, he's a nice guy, so I think we'll get along great," Brick said as he saluted the camera.

Scott- *beeps buttons in a random sequence*

Dakota- "Lindsay, huh? If I recall, she was nice enough during her cameo, so I think we'll get along fine, plus she likes fashion, so it'll be great to have someone to swap fashion tips with," Dakota said, smiling.

Lightning- "Sha-lame! Why do I have to bunk with the crappy robot guy? I got sha-robbed AGAIN! Why? I hate my sha-luck," Lightning grumbled, crossing his arms.

B- "Cool, DJ sounds like a good roommate. I think we'll get along great." B said with a smug grin.

Ann Maria- "Aww yeah, a fellow sista is my roommate! Now you're talking my language," Ann Maria said with a grin.

Cameron- "Excellent, I have a fellow brainiac for a roommate, we will no doubt get along quite well," Cameron said with a smirk.

Jo- "Really? I have to room with the rageaholic? Wow," Jo said irritably.

Mike- "Cody, huh? I can deal with that. Hopefully my MPD doesn't rear its' head again," Mike said hopefully.

**End confessional room**

"OK, now that that's done, go get settled into your rooms since it's late, and we want to get up early tomorrow to get a start on planning for our time here. Night maggots," Chef said as the 34 teens made their way to their rooms. Chef then went to his own bedroom to get his rest as he knew they would all need rest for the days to come…

**End chapter 1**

_**A/N#2: And thus ends the first chapter. So what did you think? Good? Not so good? Feel free to let me know in a review! Also, I'll try to have this updated frequently as I can, but it might be varied based on when inspiration strikes for the story, so for now enjoy the first chapter!**_

_**-sithlorde1988**_

_****_***1* _That's Chef-speak for the contestants names. Anyone who can guess who is who gets kudos._**

**__*2* _Mike's joke is also a reference to the fact that whenever his shirt comes off, Vito comes out to play, usually, though with his MPD "cured", it's unknown if that's still the case._**


	2. The Origins Of Feral Zeke

_**A/N: After a severely long wait, here's chapter 2 of Are you a moon angel, eh?, and here to do this disclaimer, we have Dawn! Hit it Dawn!**_

_**Dawn: Why, certainly! Our oh so humble author, sithlorde1988, doesn't own the Total Drama series nor any of the affiliated characters. I think that about covers everything, at least everything I saw in his aura.**_

_**SL88: Umm, ok, thanks Dawn! Now to acknowledge the reviewers!**_

_**Toaneo07 Ver2.0- Good! I'm glad you like the story so far!**_

_**mrwanton-I'm glad you think you're gonna enjoy the story, and as for what you asked about that, well you'll have to wait and see what happens with that, as you never know what could happen!**_

_**NTA FANFIC-Close, but you missed one camper, and combined two camper names into one.**_

_**StayOuttaMyShed-To address your comment about Mike, he was retelling the fourth season's challenges to the vets, as they had asked about it offscreen. But I agree some parts could've been done better. And I'm glad I caught your interest! I think you'll enjoy the direction I intend to take this story. And I'm glad you like the pairings, as most are ones I came up with myself. So yeah.**_

_**OK, that being said, on to chapter 2!**_

_**Chapter 2- Inside The Quarantine**_

**(On the island)**

"So, you're sure there's still boats here?" Dawn asked Duncan as they were climbing out of the bedroom window to sneak over to jack a boat to row back to Wawankwa.

"Of course there is, Dawn. I just saw it there yesterday. Now to get it so we can go save Freakiel, and hopefully we can save Farticus in the process." Duncan said. Dawn was a bit skeptical of the punk's trustworthiness, but she knew she needed to find out what the unsettling feeling she'd been having was.

To that end, at that point she was willing to work with anyone to put her fears to rest, even a untrustworthy punk like Duncan. As they were walking, they almost didn't see the shadow lurking in the distance behind them. Or they didn't, until Dawn turned around and saw Beth approaching them. Dawn and Duncan turned to face Beth.

"Beth, what are you doing out here so early?" Duncan asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Beth said. Dawn and Duncan exchanged a look.

"Beth, umm, can you not tell anyone you saw us out here?" Dawn asked Beth. Beth looked at Dawn dubiously.

"And why should I do that?" Beth asked.

"Because we're trying to go back and save Ezekiel from being trapped." Dawn answered, causing Beth to narrow her eyes, but then finally nod.

"OK, I'll keep quiet. No one deserves to be trapped on that hellhole of an island, not even a feral monster like Ezekiel. Go now, and head straight ahead to the boat, and go save him," Beth said as Duncan and Dawn ran to the boat, hopped aboard, and sailed off into the distance to go save Ezekiel, as Duncan was driving **(Dawn said she was no good at driving)**. As they faded out of view, Beth watched, while having one thought go through her mind. _Ezekiel, where are you?_

**(Back on the island, Ezekiel's POV)**

"urrrrawr!" I roared as I managed to finally punch through the rubble on top of me and fight my way free of the stone wreckage obstructing me with one mighty leap (and a cross of my arms), then I looked around, and realized I was in the ruined wreckage of what was once the site of the final challenge of Revenge Of The Island. I looked at my hands, and saw claws, making me wonder what I had become, then I remembered what happened to me in Total Drama World Tour that turned me feral.

**(flashback-neutral POV)**

"_Chef, where the hell are you with that syringe?" Chris shouted to Chef who had disappeared off-screen to get a mysterious syringe. Chris then turned to the prairie boy who was currently chained to a table behind him and grinned predatorily._

"_So, you persist on sneaking back onto MY show, do you, you pest? Fine, let's see if I can't mold you into something more useful, like oh I don't know, a hideous mutant carnivore who will destroy the others and do anything to get the million dollars? I've been told this process is painful and difficult to witness, but I'll do my best to endure given who the target of said process is, _***1***_" __Chris said to the unfortunate prairie teen chained to the table behind him as Chef came back in and injected a humongous syringe directly into the prairie boy's arm, who then groaned in visible pain._

"_Ugh, why are you doing this to me, eh? I didn't do a damn thing to you! So let me go now, please," Ezekiel said as he struggled to get free, but to no avail as he already started to feel the effects as he started to feel himself go slightly insane, and finally broke free of his restraints and fled from the room, and vanished from view. Chris made to go after Ezekiel, but Chef put an arm on Chris' shoulder to stop him._

"_Let him go, as it'll be easier for you this way, as he will eventually turn back up trying to return to the game, and you can get him then." Chef said in explanation, as Chris sighed, but rolled his eyes and nodded his agreement with Chef's assessment._

**(some time later, in London)**

"_Stop right there, Homeschool! I see you in there! Come quietly and I won't have to hurt you!" Chef shouted to the fleeing Ezekiel, who nervously emerged out of hiding and approached Chef._

"_Why should I trust YOU? You're the reason I've had to hide off from the world like this, eh! I wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't injected me full of that crap that messed me up, eh! You ruined my life, Chef! Why would you do that to me, eh," Ezekiel snapped at Chef, who sighed and decided to take pity on Ezekiel._

"_I know, but I was asked to find you so you could be given a chance to return to the competition again, but in exchange you would have to help out on a little project for us first, and if you succeed in that, then and ONLY then will you be allowed to rejoin the game. But you have to come with me to see Chris, as he is the only one who could fully explain the nature of how you can help out with this project that he has in mind," Chef said to Ezekiel, who reluctantly followed him to where Chris was waiting._

"_Ah, if it isn't Ezekiel the home schooled freak show. And here I was expecting to have to call an exterminator to deal with you, but Chef was right, you came to me willingly after all," Chris said. _

"_As if I had a choice, you sick psychopath! You injected me full of some kind of freaky drug thing that made my skin green and me begin to turn feral you bastard! Give me one good reason not to tear your worthless scheming throat out right now and be done with it, McLean, and it better be good!" Ezekiel snapped._

"_Funny you should ask that, Ezekiel. I injected you since you seemed determined to be on the show, and since there's no way you're returning as a competitor, I figured we could use you as a prop for some of the challenges and scare the contestants while we're at it! That and you were an easy target," Chris answered, caysing Ezekiel's eye to twitch in annoyance._

"_Chef said you had a way for me to get back in the game. Or was he lying because you ordered him to?" Ezekiel snapped._

"_No, that was true. I do have a proposition for you. If you help me out with an upcoming challenge AND avoid getting captured, you will be allowed to return to the game. But, should you get captured or fail to do your job, you don't get to return AND you will be kicked off MY plane IMMEDIATELY, ON THE SPOT! Got it?" Chris snarled at Ezekiel. Before Ezekiel could answer, they heard a crash from outside the room they were in, and Chris and Ezekiel turned to hear Alejandro coming, but saw him walk away. Chris then gave Ezekiel a Jack the Ripper costume._

"_Put this on, and your task is to capture the other campers. If you can manage this without getting caught, I'll let you back into the game. But you know what will happen if you fail," Chris said ominously to Ezekiel, who gulped nervously and nodded. Before anything else could be said, they heard a gasp, and turned to see Alejandro standing in the doorway. _

_Ezekiel snuck out the back way while Chef and Chris kept Alejandro distracted, and then BAM! Ezekiel hit Alejandro with a bag of bricks, and dragged him to economy class, where he laid him on the bench to recover, and went back to the main lobby to start hunting the rest. _

_As the challenge progressed, Ezekiel managed to snatch everyone on Team Amazon **(except curiously enough Gwen and Courtney)**, and everyone but Owen and Noah on team Chris is Really Really Really Hot, and it was Owen who would thwart his bid to return to the competition by capturing him using a group of stolen guard dogs. Everyone was shocked to see Ezekiel's new appearance, especially without his signature toque on. Chris then announced Team Amazon had won as the true goal of the challenge was to get Duncan back in the game, which succeeded, but unfortunately for Ezekiel, Duncan got HIS return spot and Ezekiel got thrown out of the plane, only to growl at Noah, who got eliminated that episode, while he was falling. __Ezekiel then disappeared back into the plane. _

_After a while of sneaking food, living with rats, and traveling around by vents, Ezekiel finally succumbed to the effects of the syringe and was a fully feral animal creature with talons for feet and claws for hands, and little to no hair, nor did he have shoes or a toque, and eventually he found himself captured once again by Chef, and forced into a box. _

_The next thing he knew, the box burst open revealing he was trapped inside a cage, where everyone got a good look at his now-feral appearance, and were tasked with finding and capturing him using tranquilizer balls they were given. He of course bolted at the first opportunity, and hid, only emerging to save Alejandro and Duncan **(who lured him in with a stick)**, then running back off, and later following the scent of bloodberries to where Duncan was, and then scratching him across the chest, before he got hit by a tranquilizer ball and fell asleep on top of Duncan. _

_He woke up right as everyone was trying to flee without him on the plane. He then leapt onto the wing and lifted up a loose panel, and snuck back onboard. He then hid in the plane again until he saw Sierra walk off the plane with a cake that she'd made, but instead of candles, she'd grabbed firecrackers by mistake, so he **(along with the other animals)**, bolted as fast as they could from the plane as it exploded from the sparks hitting the ground. _

_After that, someone caught Ezekiel and stuffed him into another wooden box, but this time he was rescued by (of all people) Alejandro, who offered to help him if HE helped him out with winning the season, which Ezekiel reluctantly agreed to. Ezekiel then helped Alejandro out until he was tossed off the train while chasing Heather, after which Ezekiel finally swam all the way to Hawaii **(where the money was headed)**, and, after a struggle against Heather **(after she got the case)**, seized the case with the million, but then lost his balance and fell into the volcano with the money. _

_However, by some miraculous prank, he got shot back out of the volcano and ended up crashing into and sinking Chris and Chef's boat, as he floated off into the distance, seemingly just floating endlessly until he washed up on the side of a cruise ship, and hid on it, unaware the rest of the veterans had been able to procure it to go back to the island to get rides home, so it was a shock to everyone when the boat passed the dock, and kept crusing into the distance._

_Or, it did, for everyone except Ezekiel, who was forcefully launched away by way of a boot to his rear end, that catapulted him away, causing him to crash into a radioactive mine, where he became the king of a colony of mutant mole people, and when humans infiltrated his colony, he attacked them, only to have a bomb strapped to his body and detonated, or it would've detonated but he shucked the backpack off and ran out the back way as the mine exploded inward._

_After the mine debacle, Ezekiel was reduced to spending many days tunneling through and finally breaking the surface where he started to climb out of a hole in the ground in an attempt to escape the mine he was trapped in, only to get tripped over, and knocked BACK into the mine. _

_However, he found his way back out eventually, and got trapped inside the coliseum where Chris had the final challenge of season 4 happen at, in which Ezekiel wound up getting knocked out by a frying pan courtesy of Cameron, only to leave him to get buried in the wreckage. Luckily Chris had turned him feral or he would've died in the cave-in. _

_But he was free now, and looking for two things: 1)A way to be human again, and 2) Revenge on the scumbag known as Chris Maclean._

**(end flashback, Ezekiel's POV)**

I continued running towards the Dock of Shame, in hopes of swimming as fast as I could away from the island and hopefully to someone who could help me. But then, I got to the cabins, and had to duck into a random cabin to hide from the quarantine agents that had seen me.

I decided to look around while I waitied, and to my surprise I looked and saw there was still one or two pictures left on the wall from the fourth season campers, the first of which was of a ginger-headed boy holding a garbage bag and stuffing what looked to be a toothbrush in it, among other things.

In contrast, the second photo on the wall was of a blonde girl, who had medium-pale skin, hazy colored eyes, a green cardigan that reminded him of his own hoodie in some ways, purple tights, black slippers, and a black plaid skirt similar to the one Gwen wore, and by looking at her face I could tell she was thinking about something very deep, and to my surprise, I found myself blushing as I looked at her picture, despite not even knowing who she was.

Therfore I, in a spur-of-the-moment decision, pocketed the picture to keep with me for good luck, then I turned and saw the cabin looking otherwise empty, except for what appeared to be a shredded piece of darkish red fabric, presumably from a tube/tank top, given the silky feel of the fabric ***2***, so I sniffed it, then liking it, put it around my head as a headband, and waited for the quarantine people to leave.

Once I was sure the quarantine people were nowhere in sight, I took off towards the dock again, where I was unexpectedly knocked out by a swift pinch to a pressure point on my neck, as I woulnd up passing out and collapsed out in the middle of the open woods, only to be dragged away by my unexpected savior, who was struggling with my massive feral homeschooler weight, but endured it stoically.

**(neutral POV)**

"I can't believe I have to rely on HIM to keep me safe from those dogs from the RCMP, since they want to deep clean me, which is painful. But I am Chris McLean! I can survive anything! And there is no way I'm letting my hate for this feral freak stop me from helping what may be my only chance at surviving this harsh hellhole, so try and stop me," Chris said to himself as he dragged Ezekiel back to his cave, and waited for him to come to. Eventually his waiting paid off, as Ezekiel came to.

"rawr?" Ezekiel asked in question as he looked around the cave he woke up in, causing his rescuer to see him and turn to reveal he was Chris Maclean.

Ezekiel's teeth bared themselves, now was his chance to get revenge on the scum responsible for his current feral state of being, and he leapt at him, as if to attack him.

"Calm down, Ezekiel! I know it might seem hard to believe, but I want to help you survive! I realize I was wrong to do what I did to you, but we have to work together if we're to survive this island, since the RCMP has it placed under a government quarantine, so no one can go in or out unless they use the hidden docks on the backside of the island, which ironically aren't too far from this cave we're in now. You see after the final challenge, which Cameron won, the RCMP swooped down and arrested me for hosting the show in a radioactive waste dump, but they didn't know you were on the island when they issued a government-ordered quarantine, though it wouldn't have mattered as you and the other 37 vets would've been kept in this quarantine too since apparently you were contaminated by the toxicity in the island, and thus were in need of a quarantine and were treated as accomplices to my crimes, so Chef took the 13 season 4 competitors and went to a hotel that was where most of the vets **(minus you, Owen who got a mine detonated on his face, Heather, and Blaineley)** are being kept stationed at, so I'd wager that they're safe enough, but you on the other hand may not be so lucky if they catch you because you represent some of my more heinous crimes, so they cannot find you at any cost, Ezekiel. Can you understand me?" Chris explained and then asked the last part of Ezekiel.

"rawr? Grr…." Ezekiel growled as he nodded his head, to Chris' surprise. Ezekiel still hated Chris, that he could tell, but at least he was willing to put aside his grievances with the host **(at least for now)**, to get out of their peril safely. Of course the question was, HOW are they going to get out of their perilous situation safely?

**(back with Duncan and Dawn)**

"Wow, this is the longest stretch of river ever, isn't it? I mean, it seems like we've been driving at it for hours! But I think we're almost there, Dawn," Duncan said as he pointed ahead to where the shape of what used to be Camp Wawanakwa before it was put under government quarantine loomed in the horizon, looking somehow sinister and ominous with the high jagged fences, and the scary looking glass bubble placed around the camp, with what looked to be a fake dead body, half-squished by the dome, lay for effect, and the many people clad in yellow radiation suits were bustling around cleaning up the toxic waste on the island while hunting Chris, unaware of Ezekiel's presence on the island.

The sheer intimidating aura generated by the place was enough to send chills down both Dawn's and Duncan's spines, and Dawn found herself unknowingly snuggling close to Duncan for comfort, something that the punk noticed, but chose to allow while he drove, though fortunately Dawn's eyes were closed, thus she missed the blush on the punk's face as she snuggled around his waist.

Duncan then put one hand out behind him, and started to stroke Dawn's hair protectively, while keeping his eyes on the horizon, where Camp Wawankwa loomed closer by the hour.

After awhile, Dawn finally opened her eyes, and seeing what she was doing, immediately leapt back from Duncan, and blushed scarlet in embarrassment as she realized she'd been snuggling up to him for comfort after seeing the camp, thus she retreated back to her bench.

Duncan, sensing Dawn's distress, stopped the boat, picked her up, walked back up to the drivers seat, sat down and set Dawn in his lap, then turned to face her with a worried look on his face.

"So, Princess, any reason you were snuggling up to me just now? Not that I minded, but it was kind of sudden. Just making sure I'm not missing anything here," Duncan said to Dawn.

"Um, I'm not sure, actually. Possibly I got scared by the sight of how Camp Wawankwa looks now, and it scared me to the point I was looking for comfort, comfort I seem to have found wrapped around you, Duncan. So sorry about that, I'm as surprised/embarrassed by it as you are," Dawn said apologetically to Duncan, blushing slightly at the end in embarrassment, and Duncan, in spite of himself, felt his breath catch when he saw her blushing, and possibly he thought his stomach was a tad fluttery, but otherwise was willing to forgive the girl in front of him.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Dawn. Despite my reputation, I'm really a nice guy with a big heart deep down. However, I'm going to have to ask you keep that to yourself, got it?" Duncan said to Dawn.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and for the record, I saw it in your aura that you're really a big sweetheart under that tough punk exterior, Duncan, but your secret's safe with me," Dawn chirped happily as she patted the punk on the shoulder assuringly, and was amused when she saw the blush on his cheeks as he started the boat back up and resumed driving towards Camp Wawankwa.

Dawn then found herself wondering if just maybe Duncan might be crushing on her. She then thought, if that's true, that it could be awkward for them, as while she's flattered that someone like Duncan would like someone like her, she only sees him as a friend and possibly an older brother, so she couldn't be anything more than Duncan's friend, or a younger sister for him, either or.

Duncan saw her thinking, and wondered what she was thinking, but didn't let it distract him from getting them to the island in one piece. Just then, Camp Wawankwa loomed ever larger in the horizon, along with the all too familiar Dock of Shame, but then Dawn saw something Duncan did not, and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Duncan, turn to the left, now! They barricaded that dock so no one can use it without setting off an intruder alert, so we have to find another dock! Any ideas?" Dawn said to Duncan.

"Yes, one: Hold onto something, because this is gonna be a rough turn," Duncan said as he made the ship do a hard left turn, while Dawn was holding onto the bench she was on. They managed to avoid the Dock of Shame entirely, but Duncan was at a loss for how to land on the island safely. They sailed further left until Dawn tapped Duncan's shoulder again.

"Duncan, look! I think I see docks over there," Dawn said to Duncan, who looked, and sure enough, there were docks in the spot Dawn had pointed out.

Dawn and Duncan quickly decided they looked to not be rigged to an intruder alert, so they decided to dock the boat there, but when they did, neither one was prepared for the sight that would greet them, as a figure leaped down at them, growling ferally. Duncan got a good look into the figure's face and gasped as recognition struck him.

"No way! YOU? Freakiel?"

**End chapter 2**

_**A/N#2: I apologize for the chapter being slightly shorter than my usual standards, but I wanted to get it out, and that line by Duncan seemed like a good place for a cliffhanger. I'll try to make it longer next time. Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank StayOuttaMyShed for giving me part of the idea for this chapter, though I tweaked it slightly to fit my needs. Thanks for being such a good sport though broham! So, until next time, enjoy the chapter, and be sure to leave a review so I know what you think of my work so far! I'll try to get another chapter up for this sometime in the next week but first I'm gonna start working on another chapter of Total Drama FaceOff! In the meantime, enjoy!**_

_**-sithlorde1988**_

***1* This line by Chris is a reference to a popular movie series about a boy wizard who grows up with abusive relatives. Anyone who knows what movie I'm talking about, and/or who said the line Chris said gets kudos.**

***2* Anyone who knows what (or who) I was referring to with the torn fabric bit also gets props.**


	3. The Truth Revealed and First Rescue

_**A/N: Here's chapter 3 of Are you a moon angel, eh?, and here to do the disclaimer, we have Duncan here to do the disclaimer! Hit it Duncan!**_

**_Duncan:Yeah, yeah, whatever. sithlorde1988 doesn't own the Total Drama series or the affliated characters, but he wishes he did._**

**_SL88: Too true, Duncan, too true. Now, to acknowledge the reviewers!_**

**_Byron: Good job guessing on the footnotes! And I'm glad you liked the chapter!_**

**_A Lazy Heroine: I'm glad you liked my take on how Feral Zeke was made as I feel there had to be an injection involved for it to take him as long as it did for him to go feral. And I think Chris could easily have had a hand in it, since they don't offer any explanation as to why he goes feral in canon (barring a feeble mention of Zeke having a vitamin D deficiency, but that would only account for the skin change, not the feral disposition he now has, meaning Chris obviously had a hand in making him feral. _**

**_NTA FANFIC-You are correct once again! Glad you like my work!_**

**_StayOuttaMyShed-Sorry you don't like a lot of stuff about my story, I'll work on getting better with it. Thanks for the review though, broham! Addressing your question of why Duncan was so surprised to see Ezekiel because he thought Ezekiel was most likley dead, so it shocked him when Ezekiel turned out to be alive._**

**_Now then, with that done, on with the chapter! _**

**Chapter 3-Follow That Zeke!**

**_(Previously on Are you a moon angel, eh?)_**

_Dawn and Duncan quickly decided they looked to not be rigged to an intruder alert, so they decided to dock the boat there, but when they did, neither one was prepared for the sight that would greet them, as a figure leaped down at them, growling ferally. Duncan got a good look into the figure's face and gasped as recognition struck him._

_"No way! YOU? Freakiel?"_

**_(Begin chapter 3)_**

"THAT's Ezekiel? Are you serious?" Dawn asked Duncan as they saw Ezekiel leap down and attack them. However, when he heard Dawn's exclamation, he turned to face her and realized she looked a lot like the girl in the picture he found in the cabin. But until he was alone, he couldn't be sure it was her. He then took off into the woods, Duncan close behind him and screaming at him, while Dawn wasn't too far behind him.

"Get back here, you mangy freak, so I can pound you for what you did 2 seasons ago to me," Duncan snarled as he chased after Ezekiel. Dawn followed close behind, thinking one thing.

_Oh Ezekiel, what have they done to you, you poor guy?_

**(Back with Chef and the other vets)**

"Are you serious? They're gone? How did they sneak off without anyone noticing?" Courtney said in surprise as everyone was finding out that Dawn and Duncan were missing, and having seemingly vanished into thin air, unaware of Beth flinching slightly behind her as she knew more than she was telling.

"Heck if I know. But if I had to guess, I would say Dawn went to go rescue Chris and that mole-kid, and Duncan invited himself along for the ride for whatever reason," Zoey remarked.

"Given the way you said that, I would agree with you, Zoey. However, I think Duncan's intentions weren't exactly malicious, if you catch my drift. I sense he might have a crush on Dawn, though he himself doesn't realize it, which is surprising, given how much of a heartbreaker he is, I fear he may only hurt Dawn if he gets with her, but he probably wouldn't see it that way," Harold said in a knowing way.

"What I don't get is why anyone would want to help that homeschooled pest and that scheming host, since neither of them have done anything good for us," Alejandro interjected with a jeer and a look at the others. Scott beeped his buttons at random, though everyone just guessed he agreed with Alejandro.

"Remind me what he did that deserves being stuck in that suit, exactly?" Courtney said with a look at Scott. Everyone else turned and stared at Courtney with looks of shock at her statement.

**Confessional Room**

Gwen-Wow, if my ears are correct, I think I heard Courtney say she felt sorry for that Scott guy. That would be a shocker, since from what I heard, there wasn't a single one of those contestants he didn't wrong, with the possible exceptions of Cameron, Zoey and maybe Dakota. But then I've said Courtney's semi-heartless herself, so it's very possible that she might be falling for a person as bad as she is...I don't know. It's hard to say with her.

Zoey-Courtney does make a good point...is Scott being punished too severely for what he did last season? Personally I'm not sure.

Beth-I wonder how long I can keep this up before someone figures out I know more than most, and attempts to force me to tell what I know.

Harold-My mad skills have never failed me before, and I don't see them starting to fail me now. So I'm most likely right about Dawn and Duncan.

Courtney-I wasn't kidding about Scott and that suit. Sure, he might've tried to get the others out in season 4, but what's so much worse about his methods than what Alejandro did that makes him deserve to be stuck in the suit? I mean the worst thing he did was cheating Dawn out by framing her for stealing all the season 4 campers' stuff, but that's not that bad since it got returned. I think he should be out of that suit. He seems like a nice guy otherwise.

Chef-I hope we find Dawn and Duncan here pretty soon, or else not only is my job forfeit, but so is my paycheck! Not to mention my ass is gettin' cooked!

Mike-I think everyone's being a touch harsh on Chris and Ezekiel. I mean yes, Ezekiel did say some bad stuff in season 1, and ruin the prize money in season 3, but otherwise I think he's getting a raw deal! And as for Chris, he might've been a bit sadistic hosting the season, but if he hadn't, we wouldn't have met each other, so he did that much right. So in my honest opinion, Dawn is doing the right thing helping them.

**End confessional room**

"What?" Courtney asked as she saw everyone staring at her, looking like Courtney was crazy.

"Are you seriously feeling sorry for Scott?" Cameron asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I am. Granted I know he did most of you wrong in season 4, but what did he really do that was so bad it merited a stay in a robot suit? I mean I can see Alejandro in that suit since he broke several couples up, messed with a few people's heads, and manipulated more than half the eliminations for season 3. Not to mention, he tried to arrange several people's deaths, so I can see Alejandro being in a robot suit, but from what you've said, Scott sounds a lot less evil than Alejandro is, so yes I feel sorry for him," Courtney said, surprising everyone there.

Then, to everyone's surprise, she leaned over and actually gave Scott a brief peck on the cheek, to everyone's surprise, but none moreso than Scott who actually blushed slightly, then rolled away. What no one realized because he rolled away was that Scott, who had never felt love before, had had some of the icy-cold wall around his heart get melted by that one chaste peck on the cheek, as he finally realized what it was to know love.

While he was reconciling his feelings, Scott rolled off down the hall beeping his buttons, but because he turned his head to look elsewhere, he didn't see it when he rolled out the door, down the driveway, and at an extreme downhill angle until he crashed into an oncoming car and got launched all the way back to the backyard of the hotel he was staying at, but when he landed, he wasn't wearing his iron suit, as it had been destroyed by the crash, something everyone saw by the explosion that ensued, but to everyone's shock, Scott was launched away, and they heard a faint scream as he went flying away, landing right on the pavement next to the pool.

Courtney, Chef, and three of the hotel's medical staff came running when they saw him land, and saw he was alive but badly bruised up, and realized they could heal him with a full body cast and a brief stint in the hospital, so they hauled Scott off to the ER to be treated and put in a cast. Courtney insisted on riding with the ambulance so she could stay by his side.

As this happened, everyone else was searching for the still-missing Dawn and Duncan, and/or any trace of the missing boat that had vanished in the night. While they did that, Beth had a thought cross her mind.

_Dawn and Duncan, I hope you guys are okay and that you've found Ezekiel and/or Chris, and Ezekiel, I hope you're okay as well. Same with Chris even though I don't really care for him. Where are you guys?..._

**(Back with Dawn and Duncan)**

"Where could that poor boy be hiding?" Dawn asked Duncan as the two were STILL looking for Ezekiel.

"I have no clue, but if I find him, I'm pounding him until he stops acting feral! That ****er scratched me in season 3 and I still have the scars from it," Duncan growled.

"Don't you dare harm him! I think he could be tamed, and made to apologize for what he did! Duncan, violence isn't always the answer," Dawn interjected, to Duncan's irritation. Duncan turned back to Dawn, still glaring.

"And what makes you so sure you can stop me from getting revenge?" Duncan sneered.

"Because I know you wouldn't be so cruel as to get us ALL stuck here in quarantine by drawing attention to us since this island IS under quarantine and we're techincally wanted fugitives, you especially, so I'd be quiet if I were you, Duncan. That is, if you like being free," Dawn retorted.

"Hmph, whatever you say, Dawn, I suppose that makes sense," Duncan said.

"It better make sense, since we came here to rescue that poor boy and Chris, so let's focus on the mission! Now can we get going or are you going to whine the whole way?" Dawn asked.

Duncan crossed his arms in irritation.

"Let's do this. Sooner we get done, sooner I can get my ass back to camp. And sooner that happens, sooner Ezekiel can get recovery," Duncan muttered.

"OK, let's go! This way," Dawn said as she took off in the direction of a cave she'd seen, Duncan following hot on her heels. They ran for a few minutes until they reached the cave, where to their surprise, Chris was waiting for them. If they were surprised to see Chris, though, it was nothing compared to how surprised he was to see them.

"Dawn...and Duncan? Together? How did you get here? And better yet, WHY are you here?" Chris asked.

"We came here to rescue you and that poor Ezekiel boy you kept trapped in the mine last season! That and to make sure you were both okay," Dawn replied.

"Yeah, what Princes said, I guess," Duncan said. Chris grinned at the punk.

"I guess Duncan's already whipped again," Chris commented as Duncan grabbed him by the collar.

"What was that, McLean? You want to eat my fist? Because if you do, I would be only too happy to oblige you! But please say that again, I could use the laugh...and the target practice," Duncan snarled.

"N-nothing! I was saying Duncan's still as awesome as ever," Chris said fearfully.

"That's what I thought you said, McLean," Duncan snarled, as he was tackled by a very angry Ezekiel, and dropped Chris in surprise, as the delinquent and feral homeschooler started to do battle right there in the cave.

"Oh no, this is terrible. Duncan! Ezekiel! Both of you, STOP FIGHTING! It'll only get us all caught," Dawn cried out. Ezekiel heard her and threw Duncan at the fire, then turned to where she was crying, walked up to her, and gently wiped off her tears with a clawed hand. After he did that, Ezekiel then gently squeezed Dawn's shoulder comfortingly, as he looked at her, and then backed off, staying near her. If Chris or Duncan found this behavior odd, neither of them bothered to say a word of it to each other.

"So, Chris, I suppose since we got nothing better to do, how's about you answer a few of our questions?" Dawn asked, as Duncan gaped at her.

"Questions, Dawn? Really? We should be getting these two on the boats and fleeing the island, not sitting around playing catch-up," Duncan snapped.

"Relax, I plan to, but right now, with the heavy volume of people near the cave looking for us, I think it's safer to lie low for awhile, at least until they go away," Dawn explained.

"OK, fine, but the instant those goons are gone, we're booking it to the boats and heading back to the hotels to lie low," Duncan grumbled.

"OK, now that that's settled, Chris, will you let us ask you a few things?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, why not? As you yourself said, we got nothing better to do," Chris answered.

"Great! First question: Why is HE stuck looking like an animal, when he used to be a human being?" Dawn asked Chris, pointing to the feral homeschooler now curled up protectively by Dawn's legs.

"That's actually a really good question, Dawn. But it's a very long story, one that I had a large part in, so I guess since we've got nowhere else to go, might as well explain it to you," Chris said.

"This ought to be good, and I guess then I can blame YOU for THIS," Duncan snarled, lifting up his shirt to reveal a very visible clawmark scar on Duncan's chest from where Ezekiel had scratched him in Africa during season 3.

"Uhm, true I suppose that is my fault. Moving on, the story about Ezekiel being turned feral starts after his first elimination in Egypt in season 3," Chris said.

**(flashback 1-Egypt, Ezekiel's elimination)**

"Harold, Ezekiel, this is the final barf bag of peanuts. And it goes to...Harold! Ezekiel, you have exactly sixty seconds to grab a parachute before you get ejected from the plane," Chris said as he threw Harold the last bag of peanuts.

"Oh, what, really? Voted out first AGAIN? Wow, gee thanks, you bunch of knobs! No wait, you're all a bunch of-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Ezekiel started to berate his team, as Chef punted the angry homeschooler off the plane with his foot, but they didn't know that his parachute got snagged on the wing of the plane as he struggled to hang on to the wing.

"Ahh, I'm not giving up! This game's mine, eh! MINE," Ezekiel screamed out against the roaring winds hitting his face as he managed to clamber onto the wing and sneak into the cargo hold and hide.

**(end flashback 1)**

"After that we continued on to, in order, the Yukon, New York, the Alps, the Amazon, Paris, Newfoundland, Jamaica, and then when we got to London is when things got interesting," Chris said.

**(flashback 2-London, Ezekiel's conversion to Jack the Ripper)**

"Chef, is that...?" Chris asked Chef as he tossed in a very off-color and disfigured person who looked suspiciously like a certain homeschooled pest that was eliminated in Egypt.

"Yes, Chris, that's Ezekiel, who as you suggested was hiding in the cargo hold homeschooling it up with the rats. Though I'm pretty sure he didn't look that green before," Chef replied.

"That'll be his Vitamin D deficiency kicking in. Though I think to be sure he doesn't try and do anything, I should keep him sedated for now. Luckily I always keep THIS bad boy handy," Chris said as he pulled out a big syringe filled with a suspicious looking red liquid, which he then injected into Ezekiel's left arm, as the homeschooler passed out there on the ground, and Chris laid him on the bed so he could sleep off the syringe.

After a few hours, a dull groan was heard as Ezekiel came to.

"Urgh, where am I, eh? Last I checked I was in the cargo hold, trying to survive since I was left for dead on the wing of the plane after my elimination, and now I'm in an unfamiliar room?" Ezekiel said, then saw Chris.

"Oh, no, McLean? YOU brought me here? What are you going to do to me, eh?" Ezekiel asked Chris.

"Why, Ezekiel, I'm prepared to offer you a chance to return to the game as you so clearly seem to desire to do. However, in exchange, I need you to wear this costume for me. Can you do that for me?" Chris asked Ezekiel as he set a sinister looking costume on the bed.

"I don't like this, but if it'll get me back in the game, I'm willing to try it, eh. So let me change real quick, OK?" Ezekiel asked Chris, who nodded and went outside with Chef. After he quickly changed into the costume, he went outside to find Chris and Chef.

"OK, Chris wants you to follow him to a special area he's reserved for us to talk about what you have to do," Chef said as he led Ezekiel to first class, where Chris was waiting.

"Glad you're here, Ezekiel. What I need you to do is play Jack the Ripper in today's challenge. Your task, should you choose to accept, is to capture all the contestants without getting captured. If you can manage that, you get to come back to the game alongside one other person who I'm trying to force to return to the game. Do you accept these terms?" Chris asked Ezekiel.

"I'm unsure of my ability to avoid capture, but I will accept your offer, and do my best to capture the other campers, eh," Ezekiel replied, nodding.

"Good, so now that you know what you need to do-what was that?" Chris asked as he was interrupted in his debriefing of Ezekiel by the sound of scuffling footsteps, and all three turned to see Alejandro, who thankfully couldn't recognize Ezekiel. Ezekiel then moved towards Alejandro, knocking him out and stuffing him into a burlap sack he was given by Chris, which he then hauled to the loser area where he laid Alejandro out on the bench to recover.

**(After the challenge in London)**

"Well, we didn't catch a criminal, but we did catch...," Gwen said as she and Courtney lifted up the sack they had their capture stuck in to reveal...

"DUNCAN?" Everyone else **(minus Ezekiel, Chris, Chef and of course Duncan himself)** cried in shock upon seeing the delinquent standing there.

"Oh man, you brought me back HERE?" Duncan snarled as he turned to glare at Gwen and Courtney.

"Well, we caught the Ripper guy," Owen said, pulling off the burlap sack to reveal that they did in fact catch Jack the Ripper, or so they thought until Chris ripped the mask off to reveal...

"OLD MAN JENKINS? ***1***" Everyone cried out in shock **(again minus Chris, Chef and Ezekiel)** as Chris once again pulled off a mask to reveal...

"EZEKIEL?" Everyone **(once again, minus Chris, Chef and Ezekiel himself)** gasped out.

"Yeah," Ezekiel said, though most people couldn't understand him due to it being garbled and partially growled.

"I found him in the cargo hold, homeschooling with the rats," Chef explained.

"I did tell him he could rejoin the game, IF he could avoid getting captured, BUT, since he did not...," Chris said, snapping his fingers, as Chef snatched Ezekiel up by the collar, and tossed him out of the plane, only for Ezekiel to, once again, get snagged on the plane.

However, this time it was the landing gear he got snagged on, and hung onto as he growled at a falling Noah **(who it turns out was blindsided and eliminated by Alejandro)**, before sneaking onto the plane once again.

**(end flashback 2)**

"After that, we went on our way again, and went to, in order, Greece, Area 51, Australia, Sweden, Niagra Falls, and then China, where things got interesting once again," Chris said.

**(Flashbacks 3 and 4-Blaineley rats out Ezekiel, and Feral Ezekiel appears)**

"Ugh, whatever! Alejandro and Heather, why don't you two just kiss and get it over with? Everyone knows you like each other! And Ezekiel's STILL on the plane hiding in that cargo hold! And Chris, how does it feel to be second fiddle? Oh, yeah, the producers wanted me to host the show, didn't you know?" Blaineley asked everyone in the plane when she got voted off with Courtney as both of them were punted off the plane by Chef.

**(A couple hours later)**

"Seriously, Chris? I have to go find him AGAIN?" Chef grumbled.

"Yes, and THIS time make sure he doesn't sneak back on MY plane! Or better yet, bring him to me, and I'll make SURE he doesn't sneak back on my plane," Chris said as Chef stalked off grumbling under his breath about irritating homeschooled pests and demanding hosts.

However, no sooner did he get to the cargo hold, than he found Ezekiel, just as Blaineley hinted that he would, but he was shocked at the changes the homeschooled teen had undergone, as Ezekiel had barely any hair, and where he did have hair, there was very little of it, plus he had liver spots on his head. He was also missing his toque and boots, and he had claws/talons instead of hands and feet. Chef was in shock at the appearance of the now-feral homeschooler.

"Boy, you've really gone downhill, haven't you?" Chef asked as he knocked out Ezekiel with a tranquilizer and stuffed him into a box inside a cage and took him to Chris.

Once they got to Chris, Chris had Ezekiel stored away for the challenge later. He then went to start getting part 1 done for the contestants.

**(A little while later)**

"So you all finished the first part. Well, since everyone but Cody and Sierra finished the challenge, those two will have a much harder time in part TWO of the challenge," Chris said as he motioned over to where a box could be seen, as the contents of said box started to roar in a very scary way.

"Uh, shouldn't we all be running right now?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you should ALL be scared, because part TWO is a genuine African Safari, and the prey? Why none other than the most chavunistic animal of all," Chris replied, as he smacked the box, only for two interns to reveal Ezekiel.

"Zeke!" Chris said.

"Didn't you shove his dirty butt out of the plane in London?" Heather remarked.

"I know! He's like a one-man cockroach infestation! But, when a certain blonde whose name rhymes with Blainley ratted Zeke out, Chef went a-hunting, and found him in the cargo hold! I have to warn you though-he's completely feral from all that time in the hold with the animals! The first of you to capture the beast formerly known as Ezekiel wins invincibility and gets to travel in first class. So get going," Chris said.

**(after the challenge)**

"Nice job on the win, Alejandro," Chris said to Alejandro after he managed to knock out Ezekiel (and Duncan who Ezekiel had pinned) with his last tranquilizer ball.

"I would've had a shot if HE hadn't stolen my ammo," Heather said pointing at Alejandro.

"Whatever. Now quick, grab Duncan and get to the plane, so we can get the heck out of Africa before Zeke wakes up," Chris shouted as they dashed off to the plane.

Unfortunately for them, not five seconds after they headed for the plane did Zeke wake up from the tranquilizer balls **(presumably Ezekiel was shielded from the blast by Duncan)**, and he jumped onto the plane, and lifted up a panel to sneak back onto the plane once again.

**(end flashbacks 3 and 4)**

"So we took off, flying from there to Easter Island, where the contestants did a reward challenge, and to Drumheller, where Ezekiel was seen escaping the plane before it was blown up, then I made the final 3 race to Hawaii for the semi-final challenge, but I didn't count on Cody bending the rules by helping Sierra off Drumheller and working with her, and working well at that.

Ezekiel then resurfaced in a crate only for Alejandro to save him and use him to try and sabotage Heather after it was revealed he would have gone home in Drumheller 3-1 if not for Sierra getting kicked out of the game for blowing up the plane. Thus, thanks to that cheap trick, Alejandro and Heather fell behind Cody, but at the end of the challenge, Heather won the spot in the final 2 and Cody had to battle Alejandro for the other spot, and Alejandro won.

The final 2 then got to both select two helpers each, Heather choosing Cody and Harold, while Alejandro chose Courtney and would have chosen tyler, had Lindsay not accidentally punched him out, so he chose Lindsay instead. Eventually they reached the top of the volcano, where Heather defied ALL odds to defeat Alejandro for the million by betraying him, kneeing him, and kicking him off the volcano on an ice cube. After that, Heather won the million, but as we all were about to find out, things were FAR from over," Chris said.

**(flashback 5-Hawaii, Ezekiel's "death")**

"And that's a cool million for Heather, the winner of Total Drama World Tour," Chris said as he handed the million to Heather, who had just defeated Alejandro to win Total Drama World Tour and it's million dollar prize.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes," Heather cheered as she jumped up and down, million dollars in hand. Just then, a group of locals showed up on-scene.

"Oh no, you didn't throw pineapples in the volcano, did you?" One of the locals asked.

"Uh, yeah, we did. Why?" Chris replied.

"Didn't you read the signs? No throwing pineapples into the volcano," Another local replied. Right as they said that, the peanut gallery moved over to reveal they were standing in front of the aforementioned signs, with Owen actually using one to scratch his back. Shortly after that, everyone heard a growl and turned around to see a shadow looming behind Heather.

Heather herself turned around and saw Ezekiel looming behind her, right as he leapt forward and started to attack Heather for the case with the million dollars in it, and after a brief struggle, he managed to obtain the case, but then he lost his balance and fell into the volcano with the million dollars still in his hands. Everyone watched as he sank beneath the lava with the case.

"Oh, well. Anyways, RUN! Everyone leave," Chris said as everyone started running down the volcano as it started to erupt.

**(after everyone got off the volcano, back with Chris and Chef)**

"Until next time, I'm Chris McLean! And this has been Total! Drama-," Chris said before he was interrupted.

"GRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," Ezekiel cried out as he got shot out of the volcano, and was sent flying, full velocity, towards Chris and Chef's boat, right as Chris was signing off the season, sinking it on impact, but not before they swam away along with most of the others.

**(End flashback 5)**

"And that about sums it up, the story of how Ezekiel became feral and went down with the million dollars. So, what do you think, Dawn?" Chris asked Dawn.

"I think that's the most unbelievable story I've ever heard. Though I do have a question: What was in the syringe you injected into Ezekiel?" Dawn asked Chris.

"It was a sedative meant to subdue Ezekiel so we could kick him off the plane and make sure he stayed off, but apparently Ezekiel had an allergy to it, causing him to go feral," Chris said.

"That, or YOU injected him with something to turn him feral," Duncan interjected in irritation, looking like he wanted to punch Chris' face in.

"mean mohawk punk right. Bad host make me feral, eh!" a voice behind them all said, as all three present turned to see Ezekiel come walking into the cave.

"Ezekiel? Is that really you?" Duncan asked, not believing that the homeschooler in front of him was that far feral that he spoke in such broken English.

"Yes, it me. Me still part feral though," Ezekiel replied, then seeing Dawn, turned to her.

"Ezekiel think he see pretty girl before, but Ezekiel no for sure," Ezekiel said to Dawn.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but I don't recall ever meeting you before, Ezekiel," Dawn replied politely. Ezekiel then finally broke down and pulled the picture out of his hoodie that he kept from the cabin, and looked at it, then at Dawn, then back, and he gaped.

"It you! You pretty girl from photo Ezekiel find in cabin," Ezekiel said suddenly, pointing to Dawn, then to the picture in his hand, then back to Dawn, who blinked, and looked at the picture, and sure enough, it was one of her smiling and meditating.

"Um, Ezekiel, where exactly did you find this picture?" Dawn asked Ezekiel.

"It in empty cabin next picture of scary looking gingerman, Ezekiel see it, and think, this girl pretty, so Ezekiel keep it for luck. Ezekiel sorry if me take something important to you," Ezekiel said to Dawn.

"Oh, that's okay, Ezekiel, I was just surprised that there was still a picture in the cabin. I thought I got all my stuff back. And the gingerman you saw was probably that scoundrel Scott," Dawn said, frowning at the thought of Scott.

"Did Ezekiel make girl sad?" Ezekiel asked Dawn.

"Hmm? Oh, no, you're fine, Ezekiel, I just was reminded of some bad memories of the person I mentioned at all. And I just realized I never introduced myself to you, which is horribly rude of me. My name is Dawn," Dawn said as she stuck her hand out for Ezekiel to shake.

Ezekiel looked at it, then extended out a clawed talon, which Dawn took and shook.

"Ezekiel happy to meet Dawn," Ezekiel said to Dawn.

"Hey, Ezekiel, I have a question," Dawn said to Ezekiel.

"Yes, what Dawn question?" Ezekiel asked Dawn.

"From what I've been told, you were spat out of a volcano and survived at the end of season 3. Do you remember that at all, and if you do, do you remember anything that happened afterward?" Dawn asked Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel no remember any volcano. All Ezekiel remember is waking up in mine shaft, then climbing up and mean jock boy step on Ezekiel and knock him back into mine, then me remember being stuck in big arena with much people, then nothing, other than Ezekiel getting knocked on Ezekiel head by bad pan and waking up in big rock pile. Ezekiel break out of big rock pile," Ezekiel answered.

"Oh my, you were trapped in the wreckage of that colesseum at the end of the final challenge of Revenge Of The Island, weren't you?" Dawn asked Ezekiel, who blinked.

"Ezekiel think that sound right." Ezekiel replied.

"So, Ezekiel, what happened after you broke out of the rock pile?" Dawn asked Ezekiel.

"Me start running around looking for dock to leave, but me have to hide because Ezekiel see scary men in big suits running around everywhere, and Ezekiel nearly get caught. Ezekiel then remember waking up in this cave, and having talk with Chris about our circumstances, and that it," Ezekiel replied to Dawn.

"I can answer some of that. Ezekiel, you got knocked out by the quarantine agents, and if I hadn't intervened and drug you out of their line of sight, you would've gotten captured by the quarantine agents. So I saved your life, Ezekiel," Chris explained to Ezekiel.

"Chris save Ezekiel? But why? Chris mean to Ezekiel before! He leave Ezekiel in scary cargo hold for weeks! Then he send mean chef after Ezekiel," Ezekiel said.

"That may be, and I apologize for that, Ezekiel. I was just frustrated becasue you couldn't understand that you had lost the show already, plus you kept hogging my camera time! So when you tried to sneak into the game in London, I snapped and injected you with a sedative so I wouldn't have to deal with your ugly face anymore, but I see now I was wrong," Chris explained to a shocked Ezekiel.

Duncan and Dawn were also shocked at this.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Chris McLean?" Duncan snarled as he snatched Chris up by his collar.

"Duncan! Put him down! You hear me?" Dawn snapped at Duncan in irritation.

"Why should I? This guy is scum, and deserves this," Duncan snarled in reply.

"Duncan put Chris down or Ezekiel make him put Chris down," Ezekiel interjected, shocking Dawn, who was not expecting Ezekiel to come to Chris' aid.

"Why would you want him put down? I would think you of all people would want to see this creep get the justice he deserves," Duncan said to Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel no care about revenge, Ezekiel only want out of this feral form and back to normal Ezekiel," Ezekiel said sadly, and Dawn could tell he missed being human, so she went over and patted him comfortingly on the shoulder, and at that moment she felt her feeling of having unfinished business return, and she felt it coming from Ezekiel.

"Why do I keep having this feeling like something's unfinished?" Dawn asked, as she slumped over and hit the ground, unconscious.

"Dawn?" Ezekiel asked as he gently prodded her.

Ezekiel tried to wake her, and when she didn't respond, he gently laid her on his back and carried her to the bed and laid her in it so she could sleep.

"Dawn always this tired?" Ezekiel asked Duncan.

"Uh, no, far as I know she's only just now this tired. Why?" Duncan replied.

"Dawn no supposed to pass out," Ezekiel stated, then stayed by her side, almost as if keeping vigil.

**(inside Dawn's subconscious)**

"Um, where am I?" Dawn asked, as she realized she was in the middle of a forest, and she then turned to see a giant willow tree behind her, and she turned in time to see a face appear on it.

"So, you finally figured out how to get here, huh Dawn?" the tree asked, making Dawn gape, as she wasn't expecting this tree to be able to talk.

"Uh, I guess so, but I don't really know how I got here, to be honest, or who you are," Dawn replied nervously.

"Why my dear, you can just call me Grandma Redwood ***2***, and I mean no harm," the tree, or rather Grandma Redwood replied.

"Dawn, why don't you trust yourself?" Grandma Redwood asked Dawn.

"I do trust myself, I just don't get why I keep having this feeling like there's something I need to do still on the island," Dawn explained.

"Well here's my advice to you," Grandma Redwood said and started to sing.

_"**Gwech wen noch tu rah, you will understand**_

**_Listen with your heart, you will understand_**

**_Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sands_**

_**Listen with your heart, you will understand**," _Grandma Redwood sang. ***3***

"So, I need to listen with my heart? How precisely do I do that? I'm confused," Dawn asked.

"Simple, just close your mouth and open your heart, basically it's like meditating, but you try to tune yourself to the whispers that can be heard on the winds, if that makes sense," Grandma Redwood said.

"Yes, it does. Let me try it now," Dawn said, as she started to meditate and try to listen to the winds, and sure enough, she heard something in her own heart.

_"Why do you sit there and do nothing while those poor souls are trapped on that island, specifically that poor Ezekiel boy? You should be helping them off the island, and then helping Ezekiel recover his humanity," _Dawn's heart said. Dawn gasped.

"I don't believe it, I listened and heard my heart," Dawn said.

"That's good, dear. What did it say?" Grandma Redwood said.

"It said to help Chris and Ezekiel escape the island, and to help Ezekiel recover his humanity, which shocked me," Dawn replied.

"Good. Now, shouldn't you be waking up? I'm sure people are worried about you," Grandma Redwood asked Dawn.

Before she could answer, Dawn found her eyes opening, to see a familiar feral homeschooler looking up at her.

"Dawn okay?" Ezekiel asked Dawn with a look of concern on his face.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I worried you when I passed out. I was having an out-of-body experience," Dawn reassured Ezekiel, who blinked.

"Out body 'perience?" Ezekiel repeated, unfamiliar with what Dawn was talking about.

"Basically I was pulled inside my body and learned something shocking," Dawn answered.

"Like what? Chris is your father? ***4***" Duncan asked sarcastically.

Ezekiel slapped the delinquent on the arm.

"Duncan not make Ezekiel laugh! Duncan take back now," Ezekiel snarled at Duncan.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Ezekiel! I was joking," Duncan said.

"Ha, very funny, Duncan. But no, I found out why I was having that unfinished feeling," Dawn answered.

"Oh? And why is that?" Duncan asked, actually curious.

"Turns out, we have to help Ezekiel get his humanity back, and help him and Chris escape this island," Dawn replied.

"OK then, if you say so, Dawn. I have a feeling it won't be easy though," Chris scoffed at Dawn.

"I didn't say it would be," Dawn replied. After that, the group started heading towards the entrance to the cave, but stopped when they heard voices.

"Where did you say this cave was, Miss O' Halloran?" the first voice addressed the person with him, and three of the four people in the cave gasped at hearing the familiar last name of someone that most thought dead.

"I said it was right in front of you, you stooge! Chris and that freak are likely in there, why Ezekiel would help him after what he did to Chris, I have no clue, but I'm sure they're in there! Just get them," A voice answered the first voice, a voice Chris and Duncan had no trouble recognizing as that of their missing camper, Blaineley.

"What the fuck is Mildred doing here, McLean? I thought you and Ezekiel were the only campers still on this island?" Duncan growled as he glared at Chris.

"I have no clue! I'm as surprised as you are Duncan," Chris replied.

"Ezekiel no like mean lady. She rat Ezekiel out," Ezekiel growled.

"Shush, all three of you! Do you want us to get caught?" Dawn hissed. The other three wisely shut up at that.

But it didn't matter, for at that moment, a quarantine agent poked his head in, and saw Chris' head.

"I know you're in there, so come out with your hands up! If you surrender, I promise no harm will come to you," the agent shouted into the cave.

"Dawn, take Duncan and Ezekiel and go back to where you found me, and push the rock behind where I was sitting. You'll find a hidden passage. Use that and get the three of you off this island," Chris whispered to Dawn.

"But what about you?" Dawn asked Chris.

"I'll be fine! Besides, after all the crap I've made you suffer, I owe you this much! Now go," Chris hissed, as he pushed Dawn, Duncan and Ezekiel back towards the place they were in a couple minutes ago, while he himself ran out of the cave and got the quarantine agent's attention.

"Hey, Quarantine Guy! I'm the one you want! Come get me," Chris yelled at the quarantine agent as he ran off into the woods towards the place where he stored his jetpack, both Blaineley and the quarantine agent in hot pursuit.

As he drew them away, Dawn found the passageway Chris mentioned, and used it to get them out of the cave, and they came out by the boat they used to get to the island. Duncan climbed onto the boat quickly, but Dawn saw Ezekiel hesitate.

"What's wrong, Ezekiel?" Dawn asked.

"Ezekiel no feel right leaving Chris behind after he sacrificed himself for us," Ezekiel whined.

"Well, I don't like it either, but if we leave now, we can rally the others together and save Chris from this island later, but for right now, we have to go while the getting's good, or he'll have sacrificed himself for nothing," Dawn said, and Ezekiel nodded and reluctantly climbed onto the boat with Dawn following close behind.

"Now, Duncan! Step on it! We have to get out of here before they catch up," Dawn said.

"Not a problem! Buckle up though, this is gonna be a bumpy ride," Duncan said to Dawn and Ezekiel who complied as Duncan threw the boat into full throttle and sped away from the island, and from the quarantine, though both Dawn and Ezekiel thought the same thing as the island faded from view.

_Chris, I hope you'll be okay, and thank you..._

**(back with Chef and the rest of the vets, again)**

"Beth, can I talk to you?" Zoey asked Beth, who nodded and followed Zoey into a private room.

"So, what's up?" Beth asked.

"I know you know something you're not telling. Please tell me, I promise I can keep a secret," Zoey said to Beth.

"Well, okay. Dawn and Duncan went on a boat to go find Ezekiel and Chris and hopefully save one or both of them," Beth told Zoey, who gaped.

"Dawn AND Duncan? How did Dawn get that neanderthal to help her?" Zoey asked in surprise.

"I don't know but I have a theory, but I hope I'm wrong," Beth said.

"Well, let's hear it, Beth! What's your theory?" Zoey asked.

"I suspect Duncan likes Dawn but won't admit it, but Dawn doesn't know it, and only likes him as a friend," Beth said, as Zoey gaped.

"So it seems poor Dawn is Duncan's next target, huh?" Zoey mused.

"What do you mean target?" Beth asked.

"Didn't you see any of season 3?" Zoey responded.

"No, why?" Beth replied.

"Well, in World Tour, or season 3, Duncan and Courtney were dating until she found out he cheated on her with Gwen, who Duncan then got with after he and Courtney broke up. But now it seems he's about to try and cheat on Gwen with Dawn," Zoey explained, and it was Beth's turn to gape.

"That heartless jerk! And I thought maybe Dawn could be his redemption," Beth said in shock.

"Beth, sorry but Duncan is beyond redemption," Zoey said.

"Duncan? What about my neanderthal of an ex?" Courtney asked, as she had just walked in.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you were here Courtney," Zoey said, then turned to Beth.

"Beth can we tell her what we were talking about?" Zoey asked. Beth nodded, so Zoey quickly filled Courtney in, and predictably she was angry at Duncan.

"That two-timing asshole! How dare he cheat on Gwen after he cheated on me with her?" Courtney fumed.

"I thought you and Gwen hated each other, Courtney?" Zoey asked.

"We did, but I'm thinking about making things up with her since I can see she was just as much a victim of this as I was," Courtney admitted.

"I see. Well, changing the subject, how's Scott?" Beth asked Courtney.

"He's not well. It seems he broke every bone in his body when the metal suit exploded, and he's on life support and in a coma. The hospital staff don't think he'll recover, or if he does, it won't be anytime soon," Courtney said, sounding almost sad, which surprised Zoey.

"Wow, that sucks Courtney. I'm sorry to hear that. I may not have liked Scott, but I could tell he seemed sorry for what he did here lately," Zoey said as she comforted Courtney. Beth, meanwhile, was looking out the window.

"Beth, what are you looking for?" Courtney asked.

"I'm looking to see if the boat is coming with Dawn and Duncan on it," Beth answered Courtney, then went back to her vigil.

"Beth, I think we should at least let Chef know what you saw, so he can get the proper help for them if needed," Zoey said to Beth, who thought about it, and nodded.

"I guess you're right, Zoey. Plus he can help watch for the boat," Beth replied, so the three went to go find Chef.

**(meanwhile, elsewhere)**

"So, how are you three gentlemen doing today?" The first of four male voices addressed his three fellow males.

"I'm doing just fine, Noah, thanks for asking, and you?" The second male replied to the first, who was revealed to be Noah.

"I'm good, thanks for asking, Mike," Noah replied to the second male, who was replied to be Mike.

"That's all well and good, Noah, but why did you call us here?" the third male voice asked.

"Isn't it obvious, dude? He wanted to have a nerd party," the fourth male replied to the third male.

"No, Sam, you're wrong on that. To answer your question, Cody, I called you all here because I think Dawn and Duncan might be in danger," Noah said to the third and fourth males, who were revealed to be Cody and Sam, respectively.

"In danger? What do you mean by that, Noah?" Mike replied.

"Simple. First Dawn and the punk go missing, then a boat comes up missing. It's obvious they went somewhere with the boat, but where?" Noah mused.

"If I could venture a guess, maybe Dawn wanted to go help that feral mole-kid, Ezekiel I think Duncan said his name was, out? I know she was pretty upset when she heard what happened to him. And as for Duncan, I think he invited himself along for the ride," Sam guessed.

"I could see that happening, Sam, except Duncan's a womanizing creep. Likelier, he's gonna try and use Dawn to cheat on Gwen," Cody remarked, glaring slightly at the thought of the punk hurting Gwen.

"I feel your pain, Cody. This Duncan reminds me a lot of Scott, only without the devious strategy. So that's not really that good of a thing," Mike remarked.

"I agree with you guys, but I wonder if maybe perhaps we aren't doing enough to help," Noah mused.

"How do you mean?" Cody asked.

"Simple: I suggest we go tell Chef what we suspect, and see if he's heard anything else about either the missing boat or about our missing delinquent and aura whisperer. Plus, it isn't like we have much else to do," Noah pointed out, so the four decided to go find Chef and let him know what they suspected.

**(over with Chef) **

"Where are those maggots?" Chef asked himself as he continued to look for Dawn and Duncan.

"Chef! Over here! Hey," Chef heard his name called out, and spun around to see, to his surprise, Beth, Courtney and Zoey come running up to him, and he saw Noah, Sam, Cody and Mike coming from off in the distance.

"Yes? What is it, maggots?" Chef asked.

"We think we know where Dawn and Duncan went," Zoey answered Chef.

"Oh? And where did they go?" Chef asked Zoey.

"We believe Dawn may have headed back to the island to try and save Ezekiel and Chris, and Duncan, being the insensitive Neanderthal he is, most likely invited himself along for the ride," Courtney scoffed.

"Now, Courtney, just because you're mad at Duncan doesn't mean you can call him a Neanderthal, even if he IS acting like one," Beth scolded Courtney.

"I guess Beth's right, even if it IS true," Zoey muttered under her breath.

"Well, if that's true, then all we can do is wait to see if they make it back and if they don't do so by sundown, we'll go get help. For now, I'd prefer to wait and hope they come back," Chef said.

"I agree with you, Chef. While it is sad that Dawn is missing, no sense wasting our resources on it if she can find her own way back," Noah remarked.

"Yes, but she's my best friend! How can you expect me not to worry about her?" Zoey asked, looking close to tears. Mike sensed this, and ran up and comforted her.

"Shh, it'll be alright, Zoey. Dawn will be alright. She's a strong girl, and I'm sure she'll find her own way back to us," Mike said reassuringly as he let Zoey cry into his shoulder.

"Uhh, Chef, by any chance was the boat big, had red and white markings, and large enough to carry three or more people?" Sam asked suddenly, face pale.

"Uh, yeah, that's it. Why?" Chef replied.

"Because I see that boat coming RIGHT NOW! And there's three people on it," Sam said, getting everyone's attention as they snapped their heads towards Sam.

Everyone looked to where Sam was pointing, and sure enough they saw the boat he mentioned, and lo and behold, Duncan was driving. What shocked them more was what **(or rather who) **the other passenger was riding with Dawn.

"No way! Is that-?" Chef started.

"EZEKIEL?" Noah, Cody, Beth, and Courtney finished.

"Strange, only Ezekiel is with them though. I thought you said they went to save Chris as well as Ezekiel?" Chef asked Beth.

"That's what they told me, so I'm guessing they couldn't save Chris or something," Beth said.

Before Chef could answer, the boat arrived, and the three campers stepped off it.

"Dawn! You're okay! How'd it go?" Zoey asked Dawn as she ran up to hug her best friend.

"On the whole it went fairly well actually. I was able to save Ezekiel as you can see, but sadly, Chris wasn't so lucky," Dawn said as she and Ezekiel got sad looks on their faces at the thought of Chris.

"So, Chris is-?" Chef asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no, he's alive, but he's not in a good way. You see, he gave himself up to the quarantine agents that have placed Wawankwa under a quarantine. And, to make matters worse, we found out the quarantine was issued by a Ms. Blaineley O'Halloran," Dawn explained causing Chef and the veterans to gape.

"Blaineley is ALIVE?" Chef asked.

"Apparently so, since she was with the agent who Chris chased off so we could escape," Duncan answered bitterly.

"Quarantine men and Blaineley scare Ezekiel. But Chris be brave, sacrifice himself so Ezekiel and his friends Dawn and Duncan could escape. Chris not all bad," Ezekiel said, surprising everyone there.

"So what do you think will happen to Chris?" Zoey asked.

"If deep cleaning means what I think it does, then Chris may not be with us much longer, since from my experience, deep cleaning is usually slang," Chef answered.

"Slang for what, precisely?" Noah asked. When Chef replied, it was with one word.

"Death."

**End chapter 3**

**_A/N: And so ends chapter 3! I apologize for it taking so long but it took me forever to decide where I wanted to go with this but I finallly got some good ideas for the story, and now I'm finished with this chapter! I think next I'll work on the next chapter of FaceOff and possibly chapter 27 of Revenge Of The Island as I think I've almost got a good idea for how to deal with that story. For now, however, I'm gonna post this since right now it's 1:48AM in the morning for me (at the time I'm writing this), and this is the latest I've finished a chapter in awhile, so yeah. I hope you enjoy the chapter._  
**

**_-_sithlorde1988**

***1*-**_**Old Man Jenkins was a character in a old-school cartoon involving a group of young sleuths who solved mysteries. Anyone who can guess what cartoon I'm talking about gets kudos.**_

***2*-_Grandma Redwood, and the whole scene with Dawn at the tree as well as the song in it, are taken from a popular animated movie about a woman who has to follow her heart and eventually stop her tribe from engaging in an unnecessary war. Anyone who can guess either who Grandma Redwood was based off or the movie this all came out of will get kudos._**

**_*_3*-_The song Grandma Redwood sang was sang by another talking tree as well. Anyone who can guess who I'm talking about will also get kudos._**

***4*-_The line Duncan used as a joke is actually a nod to a popular movie series and a moment in one of said movies where the character found out that their sworn enemy is in reality their own father. Anyone who can guess either who Duncan was mocking with his line, the movie I was talking about, OR either of the characters I was talking about gets kudos._**


End file.
